


Example 1

by mutiepatootie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Flashback, Helios - Freeform, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutiepatootie/pseuds/mutiepatootie
Summary: Jacks lies and propaganda are too much to handle anymore. I cannot be held responsible for what this monster forces me to do.





	Example 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an example of my writing capabilities. If you would like to commission me for any kind of writing to support my top surgery, please check out this link for details and send me a message! http://bunnybrained.tumblr.com/post/171042644355/bunnybrained-hello-my-name-is-leo-and-i-would

Handsome Jack. He walks with such bravado down tge halls of Helios; a fully loaded pistol at his hip and a sense of determination in his face, no matter where he would go. No body guards would follow him- why would anyone harm him? And if someone did dare try to, he could murder them with one hand. He shows no remorse for human kind like he pretends he does.

Like he used to. 

He isn't the man I used to know. So why am I trying to be him still? /Because you have to./ I have to remind myself daily that I chose this, no matter what, I placed this life on myself. I have to remind myself that Timothy Lawrence died long ago.

The people of Helios are being spoon fed lies and propaganda by Jack and his counsel of puppets about what's really going on within the depths of Pandoras terrains; told how these psychos are killing each other for sport and that he needs all of our support to 'help' them. But he doesn't mention the other things I've seen. The child and mother hiding in an abandoned den on the outskirts of town, barely finding the will to survive. It almost made me feel happy to put a bullet through their heads- Jack told me that I was required to, no excuses. At least they will now find peace in a forsaken and scorched desert. 

I had to drag their lifeless bodies out to dispose of the evidence the only way I knew how; feed them to the skags. I'll never forget the mothers glassy stare with her large, green eyes as she was torn to chunks by the starving wildlife.


End file.
